Late Night Rendezvous
by Lone Wolf8
Summary: It's a Romance. Samus and Fox, c'mon you know you like the idea! Anyway PG for later chapters due to mild violence.
1. Default Chapter

Ah yes! My second fic, this time it's more romance than humor and I promise weasels WON'T be involved. Weasel's Spokesperson: This goes strictly against my clients contract we we're promised at least three fics with them being co-stars! That's not a contract! That's just notebook paper and chicken scratch writing. Weasel's Spokesperson: Yeah well you still promised! Bite me the people have spoken, sides those guys have no talent as fanfic characters! One more thing!  
  
Disclaimer: I am not in anyway affiliated with Nintendo, I do not nor do I claim to own SuperSmashBros. Melee  
  
-----------------------  
  
Oh by the way to all you peeps who think Samus Aran and Fox McCloud DON'T make a good couple, leave now cause those two are the stars of this story!  
  
Super Smash Bros: Melee. A romance story.  
  
Fox McCloud paced slowly back and fourth across the floor, Falco Lombardi his wingman and roommate followed Fox with his eyes. "Dude would you stop pacing, it's starting to give me a headache." Falco said irritably as Fox finally stopped and stood still for a minute. The young Fox furre sighed. "Sorry Falco, I'm just a bit nervous I mean why would Samus say she wants to talk to me. After midnight, away from everybody else?" "Well I'll bet ya one thing it ain't what your hoping it is, more likely she's still sore over that last battle you two had. And now she plan to beat the living daylights outta ya." Falco said with a slight chuckle. Fox glared at him. "That's not helpful featherbrain." "Aw chill out Fox, maybe she's got some mechanical problem with her suit and wants Slippy to have a look at it." Fox nodded slightly; he looked a little disappointed at this possibility. Falco smirked in his usual arrogant way. "Honestly Fox it's not even logical, she's a human you're a fox. sort of." Falco trailed off into his own thoughts of WHAT exactly the true species was that he and Fox were a part of. "Falco?" Fox waved a hand over the birds face. "Yo Falco!" Falco snatched the gray-gloved hand and pushed it away. "Stop doing that you're messing up my feathers!" he cried irritably. The Falcon Furre stood up and headed for the door. "I'm going to the lounge have fun meetin' Samus." Fox swallowed nervously. Falco smirked and walked off. Fox sat down on his bed and looked at the note on his nightstand.  
  
Fox, Meet me on the roof tonight at 1 a.m. We need to talk. Don't be late. I'll only wait thirty minutes. -Samus Aran  
  
Fox sighed again. 'I wonder what she wants. she's never spoken to me outside of casual conversation at the bar on Fridays. And it's Tuesday." It all didn't feel right to the fox furre and slowly strange thoughts came to his mind. What if it was a trick? Ganondorf was to be his opponent in a battle tomorrow what if he had set a trap? No that couldn't be Falco was on the only one who knew how Fox felt about Samus. He assured himself he was over reacting; it was late now nearly nine. He set his alarm for midnight and lay down to rest; it wouldn't due to show up to tired to comprehend anything Samus said.  
  
I know I know it was short! Forgive me PLEASE Review! The second part will be up soon and it'll be more interesting, honest! Check back soon the second chapter will be up within a day. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Rendezvous

Greetings Super Smash Bros. Fans, if your reading this it means.  
  
You like me! You reeeeeally like me! Hopefully not TOO much. I wont' waste time, I could loose valuable readers, Enjoy the Story.  
  
Oh yeah. Disclaimer: I am not in anyway affiliated with Nintendo, I do not nor do I claim to own SuperSmashBros. Melee  
  
Falco stared at the clock hanging on the wall; he'd been sitting in the bar for three hours talking to one of the other 'Smashers', as everyone seemed to call the Melee battle competitors. Irony of ironies the person he was talking to happened to be Samus Aran, and actually HE was doing most of the talking. Samus was quite reserved when she wasn't in battle. "So now that we've reminisced for a half an hour I think I can ask you a question that's been on my mind all night." Samus took a sip of her drink and turned her head to the Falcon anthromorph beside her. "Shoot." "Okay, how come you want to meet Fox tonight on the roof?" Falco asked curiously. Samus stared at him for a moment, with a strange look on her face. "Meet Fox? Fox McCloud?" Falco gave her an odd look. "Yeah, you know anthromorph, few inches shorter then me found a note on our door this morning? Did you forget you sent it or something?" "I... I need to go." Samus rose from her seat without another word and left the bar. The bounty hunter walked rapidly but calmly through the corridors to her room. Upon entering she made her way to her closet and took out the technologically advanced battlesuit armor she wore during assignments and currently during fights in the Melee competition. Fifteen minutes later Samus was heading to the roof. She wasn't particularly worried about Fox McCloud, well not too much anyway. Her primary concern was that she hadn't sent any note, but someone else had done so under her name. Whoever it was that had impersonated her was in for a cruel surprise. Samus opened the door and emerged on the rooftop at twelve thirty in the morning. It was Wednesday; the wind was sharp and whistled through the trees. She scanned the roof, waiting for her visor to report on any signs of life. A Body heat indication showed up suddenly, someone was standing behind the cooling vents for the air conditioner. She naturally had a rough guess of who her target was, there were only two creatures in the tournament who would be so crude as to wish to cheat. Her bet was right on the money, Ganondorf the Gerudo 'King of Evil' stood on the roof, leaning against one of the air conditioning vents. Samus walked a cross the rooftop, she made no attempt to hide from the taller man, she had her cannon arm level with his torso. She'd fought Ganondorf before, but that was in a battlefield with rules and overseers. "All right Ganondorf, I know your trying to lure Fox McCloud up here. Why?" Samus said through the speaker in her helmet. Slowly the muscular, green skinned warrior turned to look at Samus. A cruel smirk was on his lips and an unsettling gleam was in his eye. "Lure? Lure is such a strong word, all I did was give incentive, I've battled McCloud before and thought I don't like admitting it I was hard pressed and narrowly won. I don't wish to be shown up by some half humanoid creature that belongs in the forests with the rest of the animals." Samus scowled beneath her visor. "Somehow I thought even you would have SOME sort of honor." Ganondorf quirked a brow. "Oh but I do dear lady, if I didn't I wouldn't warn you about my friend who is about to crush you from behind." Samus whirled about, but too late. Bowser's clawed hand came swinging out, catching her in the chest and sending her sprawling to the ground. When she stood checkers and stripes flashed before her eyes. She blinked slightly to clear her head, she could here the loud stomps from Bowser and the low footfalls, and Ganondorf moved forward. She dropped to the ground, tucking into a ball and rolling out of the way. This time when she stood she was ready, she took aim for the giant Koopa and fired a missile. Bowser chuckled slightly and tucked himself into his shell. The Missile exploded against his shell and he came back out as the smoke cleared. Samus scowled, going into Melee combat was insane she couldn't fight off both of those giants. Ganondorf grinned, a purple energy formed around his body and he lunged forward. Samus didn't know why she didn't just leap up and over him just, she just seemed to feel herself go numb. His fist came swinging up for a vicious uppercut. She felt the dark energy pass through her armor and course through her body like electricity through a socket. Her vision blurred, she could vaguely see Bowser stomping toward her. He grinned and raised up both clawed hands, readying to bring them down on top of her for a finishing blow. Suddenly Bowser stumbled then went flying back as a hazy blue apparition plowed into him. Samus saw Fox McCloud suddenly appear from out of no where on the roof. He had used the Fox Illusion to knock back the Koopa King. Samus stood up and shook of the last effects of Ganondorf's Gerudo Dragon attack. The odds were even now, a two on two battle no different than at one of the stages. But she had never been on a team with Fox before and Ganondorf and Bowser had worked frequently together in fights. She only hoped there experience wouldn't be the deciding factor of the match. 


	3. Chapter 3: Confession

I'm back thanks, Ah hahaha! You thought you'd finally ditched me for good didn't you? Well ya didn't so to bad. Anywayz here's the next chapter. Oh yeah aaaaand..  
  
Disclaimer: I am not in anyway affiliated with Nintendo, I do not nor do I claim to own SuperSmashBros. Melee  
  
________________________________  
  
Samus stood up next to Fox. He glanced at her briefly apparently making sure she was okay then he turned to Ganondorf. "All right Ganondorf, you've had your fun now how about we end this before someone ends up in the infirmary." Fox said angrily. "Heh heh. But the Infirmary is exactly the place I had in mind for you McCloud." Ganondorf continued talking, it seemed to be a classic trait in villains, they liked to brag for long extents. Samus got sick Ganondorf's talking, she raised her cannon arm and fired straight at his chest. It was a light hit but it got him to shut his mouth, unfortunately it also got him extremely pissed off. He and Bowser both lunged forward. Bowser went after Fox putting the anthromorph at a severe disadvantage physically. Bowser propelled himself forward and grabbed Fox by his flight jacket then sunk his teeth into Fox's shoulder. Fox cried out in pain as Bowser's teeth bit into his flesh. His eyes seemed to spark as an idea came to mind. Suddenly his entire form burst into flame, knocking Bowser back onto his shell. The Turtle terror's eyes bulged as he saw Fox charging towards him in his FireFox form. Bowser tried to throw himself forward to get back to his feet, he tried to roll onto his side, but the spikes on his shell acted like table legs and held him perfectly in place. Bowser didn't have a chance; the roasted reptile went flying when Fox hit him. Fox landed in a crouch and glanced over towards Samus and Ganondorf. A loud bang echoed across the roof as Samus fired a fully charged cannon shot. Ganondorf leapt over the energy orb and performed his Wizard's foot attack that collided with Samus' body and sent her flying across the roof and crashing into the side of an air conditioning vent. As Ganondorf closed in on the now barley conscious Samus Fox whipped out his blaster. He began firing weak but repetitive shots slowly edging away Ganondorf's stamina. Ganondorf turned around in annoyance and glared at Fox. "Oh please, would you stop wasting my time with that pathetic technological weapon." He said this more like an order then a request. The 'King of Evil' crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at Fox while the fur-covered fighter holstered his gun. "It appears McCloud that it is now just you and me, I've taken out your partner and you've taken out mine. So. Any last questions before I dispose of you as I did with your 'girl'?" Fox glared daggers at the Gerudo. "How did you find out?" Ganondorf permitted himself a cruel chuckle. "Your friend Lombardi can get mighty wordy after one to many drinks. I found that he had an tendency to chug down the imported Hylian Ale so last Friday I waited 'til he seemed fairly tipsy and then challenged him to a game of cards, during our little game I drew out information about you. It really was quite simple." Fox's lip curled slightly at Ganondorf's over-confidence. "Enough talk, lets get this over with." Fox said as he moved into a fighting stance. "So be it!" Ganondorf stepped back and once again his body began to glow with dark energy. "That's enough! Both of you STAND DOWN!" a booming voice echoed from seemingly all around the two combatants. Great form rose from behind the SSB building, a gigantic white glove the Master Hand, overseer of the Melee Tournament. Ganondorf immediately ceased his preparations for attack and Fox relaxed. "Ganondorf, you know the rules of this Tournament and what you and Bowser have done is a gross ridicule of them I disqualify you both from the next month of matches. I would throw you out entirely but neither of you could be trusted to go back to Hyrule and the Mushroom Kingdom while Mario and Link are here." While the Master Hand continued his verbal onslaught of the two evil fighter Fox made his way over to Samus. She had removed her helmet and had her hand to her head in an attempt to stop the dull throbbing pain. "Samus. Are you all right?" Fox asked hesitantly. She stared at him incredulously. "Does it look like I'm all right to you?" Fox looked taken aback. "Sorry, that was a stupid question." "I'm sorry McCloud, I just. That Gerudo just really pisses me off!"  
  
"Yeah, I can understand that. But what were you thinking going up here alone, why didn't you go to the Master Hand straight off?" "I can handle Ganondorf by myself, I didn't realize Bowser would be involved." Fox nodded in understanding. "Well, at least we won. Sort of." Fox Glanced back at the Master Hand. It appeared he was having Ganondorf carry the Koopa King down to the Hospital Wing. "Hey Fox. Thanks for uh, you know stopping Bowser the way you did."  
  
Fox looked back toward the armored female. "Oh, hey don't thank me any of the others would've done the same thing." Fox said in a logical tone. "Any of the others wouldn't have known I was up here, and I actually DON'T think many of them would've done what you did." Fox suddenly felt very glad he had a furry face otherwise she might have seen that his cheeks had taken on a pale pinkish hue. They we're both silent for a minute as they watched Ganondorf stumble down the stairs grunting and groaning as he half dragged half carried Bowser. "Fox. Why did Ganondorf try to lure you up here with a note from me?" Samus asked finally. Fox kept his head turned towards the door, unmoving. "McCloud answer me!" Fox sighed and spoke at last. "He used you because. Because I like you." He turned and looked at her, she expected a look of disgust, and maybe even for her to slug him but neither happened. The human turned her head away slightly, mumbling something. "I know it's probably pretty weird to you, I'm sorry." Fox spoke these words slowly watching her still expecting her to whirl on him with sudden anger. "Don't be sorry, I've just. Well it's been awhile since anyone body liked me, must of the time the only males I run into a deformed alien that I've been hired to capture or kill." Samus gave a half-hearted smile. "Besides. To be honest I've had a few thoughts about you too." Fox looked at her in surprise. He began to wonder if perhaps he was dreaming, maybe he was really still in bed waiting for his alarm to go off? How else could it be explained? Ever since he'd seen Samus Aran with her helmet off on the third day of the Tournament he had been drawn to her but he never actually expected her to return his feelings even in the slightest way. "Fox? Fox, are you all right?" Samus was beginning to feel uncomfortable in the eerie silence that had followed her statement. Slowly she raised her hand a touched the anthromorph's shoulder. He blinked repeatedly and shook his head. " I'm. I'm fine, just. Well a little surprised. I mean, I didn't think you'd have emotions like that, on the Battlefields your just so. Well, ruthless." Fox said hesitantly. Samus smiled slightly, nodding in response to his words. "Well you can't really be friendly in a profession like mine. I guess I've gotten so use to being Samus the intergalactic bounty hunter that I just stopped trying to be Samus Aran." The wind swept through the trees again, they were alone on the roof, the Master Hand had left when he was sure Ganondorf was not planning to try and return. Fox offered Samus his hand. She looked at it for a moment then reached out and took it, allowing him to help her to her feet. They walked down the stairs in silence; they made there way through the building to the corridor where their rooms were. "Well. Guess I'll see you later." Fox said. He wished the trip to their rooms could have been longer. "Yeah, probably tomorrow." Samus said in a soft voice that seemed completely on fitting of her usual stern persona. She looked down at him. For a moment they gazed at each other in silence then she bent down slightly and kissed him on his furry head, then before he had a chance to say anything more she stood up and walked swiftly away to her room. Fox watched her go in silence, he felt numb and incredibly excited at the same time. As soon as she was safely in her room he smiled. "Yes!" he hissed in a joyous whisper. Fox McCloud made his way back to his room with a large grin and a bounce in his step.  
  
Well I hope some people enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, once again review, review! If you don't I'll probably end up slipping back into my dark and moody writing stage and write to many lame Castlevania fics but if I get reviews I'll know to write a sequel to this story. ^_^ Okay, that's it stop reading.. I said stop reading!!!.. Okay seriously stop.. OH that's it I'm leaving. 


End file.
